natewantstobattle_fans_ultimate_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Good Wall
Good Wall is the fourteenth song, parody, and sixth Pokemon parody on NateWantsToBattle's channel. It is what started "#GoodWall" with Nate included and is a parody of Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. It was published on July 24, 2013 and has over 800,000 views. As of right now, you cannot watch a half hour loop on his channel of it. But you can search it on YouTube or listen to it here LYRICS Everybody train up Hey, hey, hey! (x3) Tune me up! No I can't see these stats that I've been training Can only track 'em if, I write them down on paper Just checked up on IV's They're under 31 Competing makes this not fun My Gengar he was close, bred an egg that knew disable But then I checked his stats, was not a timid nature Just let me breed you with a Hey, hey, hey Ditto it's such a sweet heart Hey, hey, hey This thing's a crazy lover That's why I'm gonna train their EV's No I don't wanna But now I gotta Because this Blissey It's not a good wall So I'll just breed her I'm gonna breed her 'Till I get a bold nature It's wasting my time No I don't wanna my time But now I gotta my time Alakazam He's got that calm mind I was so happy But I needed timid Turns out he's sassy Sick of all these hackers Sending out these ubers Legit train up my team then he Sends shiny ho-oh I went and STAB'd him One hit I had him I thought I had him But he focus sash'd it My Gengar he was close, bred an egg that knew disable But then I checked his stats, was not a timid nature Just let me breed you with a Hey, hey, hey Ditto it's such a sweet heart Hey, hey, hey This thing's a crazy lover That's why I'm gonna train their EV's No I don't wanna But now I gotta Because this Blissey It's not a good wall So I'll just breed her I'm gonna breed her 'Till I get a bold nature It's wasting my time No I don't wanna my time But now I gotta my time Alakazam He's got that calm mind Yo! I was so happy a note! But I needed timid we go! Turns out he's sassy hey, hey! RAP One thing I'ma ask of you Is that you never train like Ash and Pikachu Don't! He's super cute but never used Even with a light ball and substitute Now you're used to the classic red and blue Or even yellow gold and silver too Swagger, Gotta use a TM or two Gotta breed 'em up right to learn the egg moves Now, get a tip from the boss that knows the most Use foresight to rapid spin against a ghost Put an earthquake up on your Gyarados Then you'll be phys-sweeping those Toxicroak And I know, It's rough You wanna quit, but you can't get enough Leading with a Roserade or a Metagross You'll be chipping to the top with spikes and rocks RAP That Heatran takes you down Send Tyranitar use ground Gonna make them hurt, make that team hurt Did that trick room work? See this Happiny I got it from Unova This egg's from Nacrene City, gonna make a wish supporter Now no more playin', It's makin wishes And now I'm winning And now I finally got that good wall I really need it I had to breed it Now I'm succeeding She's a good wall No one's getting passed it Shoots out that toxic Her toss is seismic And now my Gengar Sweeps you under the table It got disable It's shadow ball is fatal I got that clutch team Yeah we the clutchest No you don't want this No one can't touch this yeah Category:Parodies Category:Pokemon Parodies Category:Songs